


It means... I love you

by IPaige



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaige/pseuds/IPaige
Summary: One Shot: Clarke tells Bellamy she loves him in Trigedasleng, Bellamy doesn't know what she's saying and is confused.





	It means... I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this started as a cute little conversation with a friend of mine about a possible scene we'd like to see. Anyway, she asked me to write the scene and what was meant to be a couple hundred words, ended up being a one-shot with over 4000 words! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!

Bellamy slammed her against the wall of his room in the Ark, lifting her legs up to pull around waist. Clarke’s hands were tangled in his hair, tugging just enough to hurt. Moving his lips down her neck, sucking and biting at the skin he found under his lips, she groaned when he hit a particular spot, tugging at his hair in encouragement.

 

Smirking at the reaction, Bellamy made to bite at the spot again. Clarke puffed out her chest, levering her hands against his shoulders pushing him back. It forced Bellamy to look up at Clarke; bringing a hand up, she brushed the long curls from his forehead, squeezing her thighs tight around his waist.

 

“What’s wrong-“

 

Clarke brought her hand up to cover his mouth, cutting off his question. She waited until she was sure he wouldn’t talk, “Ai hod yu in,” Bellamy’s eyes moved to watch her face, her hand was still seated over his mouth. After she let her eyes run over his face a few times, she slowly pulled her hand away.

 

Clarke seemed to be waiting for his response; Bellamy was confused, “what does that mean?” His words were soft and yet seemed loud against the silence that surrounded them. Clarke’s head fell forward with disappointment from his question, Bellamy tipped Clarke’s heads up ensuring his eyes held hers.

 

Clarke reacted fast, before Bellamy could ask any more question. Her lips moving fast and hard against his own, grabbing at the curls at the back of his head again. Once again Bellamy was caught up in the feel of Clarke, her hands running across his chest as he pulled at her jacket, ripping it from her body as soon as he could.

 

He dropped her gently to the ground, releasing her legs one at a time. They both moved forward at the same time, Bellamy reaching her first to pull at her shirt. He lifted her up again, moving with her wrapped in his arms before laying her down against his bed, drawing himself backwards to let his eyes move over her. Watching as a blush moved from Clarke face, downwards to her neck and blossoming on her chest.

 

Clarke begun to wriggle under his gaze, and it prompted Bellamy to surge forward. Finding Clarke with his lips, moving downwards while tugging at her pants as he moved. Bellamy continued to work her with his mouth and hands until she was coming apart beneath his mouth.

 

Bellamy smirked when her thighs tightened around his head; her hands tugging at his hair, holding him in place as the little mewls and gasps escaped her mouth. Pulling himself back up her body, taking a moment to smirk at the satisfied expression on her face and then they were once again attacking each other. Their mouths moving in sync, until her hands were tugging at his belt, Clarke’s hand moving beneath the fabric. Forcing Bellamy to groan and thrust into her hand, while biting at the skin of her neck.

 

Groaning at the sensation her hands created, Bellamy moaned letting his head rest against her neck. Breathing deeply against her as her hand moved faster, pushing down against his pants. Until Bellamy lost control grabbing her hands and holding them up against the head of the bed, both of them moaning as they finally joined together.

 

-&-

 

Bellamy groaned as he pulled away, trailing kisses down her neck as they both attempted to catch their breath.

 

It was only after he was curled around Clarke, her hands tucked into his chest, that he thought about her words from earlier and wondered what she had said.

 

Looking down, Bellamy was met with blonde curls, and soft skin. He let his hands run up and down her back, as sleep slowly over took him.

 

He was right on the verge of sleep; just grazing between consciousness and sleep when he felt Clarke’s hands on his face. Her voice soft and husky from their earlier activates, “ai hod yu in.”

 

Bellamy was too lost in unconsciousness to be able to do much more then mumble incoherently, the last thing he registered was Clarke swinging her body away from his.

 

-&-

 

When Bellamy woke hours later, he stretched his arms out wide, looking to pull Clarke closer towards his own body. Instead he grasped at air, finding the bed empty. Groaning and slumping back against the sheets she was gone, again. Bellamy ran his hands through his hair, yanking at the ends and shaking off the feeling in his stomach.

 

As he walked out into the early dawn light, he pulled his jacket on. Bellamy groaned as the early morning sun hit his eyes. He reached the gate, taking his place next to Miller; Bellamy let his mind wander back. Repeating Clarke’s words to himself _ai hod yu in,_ thinking about what little he knew of Trigedasleng and trying to piece it together to work out what she had said.

 

“Hey, hey- “ Miller was standing in front of his face, striving to gain his attention.

 

“Hmm, yer what?’ Bellamy struggled to focus on Miller, turning around instead to watch the area around them.

 

Miller took the time to huff and move closer, noticing he had once again lost Bellamy’s attention. Miller smirked and threw his arm out to strike at Bellamy’s head “fuck,” laughing slightly when Bellamy was shocked back into reality.

 

“What?! _What_?!” Bellamy turned back to Miller, his face set into a grim line. Finally allowing Miller his full attention, placing Clarke’s words in the far corner of his mind.

 

Miller let a slight smirk form on his face, “thinking about Clarke?”

 

Bellamy turned in shock, his arms falling to his sides, his mouth gaping open in shock, he was quick to slam it shut. He let a million thoughts run through his head, but the first and foremost that someone knew about them, and they weren’t as good at keeping secretes, as they believed. “How-“

 

“Oh, please. As if the early morning sneak out wasn’t obvious enough, the image of you panting after her around the fire each night would be.” Miller punctuated the sentence with an eye roll and gruff laugh.

 

“I-, how many people know?” Bellamy kept his eyes facing forward.

 

Miller frowned, leaning around Bellamy’s body, to force Bellamy to make eye contact. “You’re not ashamed are you Bellamy?” When he didn’t answer, Miller spoke again, “you don’t need to hide your relationship, while everyone may not accept what Clarke did on the mountain, they _do_ understand it.”

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, and was about to attempt to explain how he wouldn’t call what they a ‘ _relationship’_. But Miller continued, “When she returned we all knew it would be hard. Everyone struggled with it, but even when you hated her – “ Miller shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

When Bellamy still didn’t answer, Miller’s smile disappeared, gruff lines appearing on his face. “You _do_ care about her, don’t you?”

 

Bellamy struggled to answer, thinking of her blonde curls, bright blue eyes and the small mole above her upper lip. His lack of response lead to Miller providing one, scoffing at him “that’s cold Bellamy, even for you. You know how she feels about you.”

 

It was only as Miller was walking away, that Bellamy processed Miller’s statement. Clarke had feelings for him? How did she feel about him?

 

That line of thought distracted Bellamy for the rest of his shift; it left him sullen and confused, completely unsure about what was happening.

 

-&-

 

Later in the day Bellamy was watching Clarke, as she moved with purpose around the camp. She left her conversations with others to a minimum, preferring to work alone and limit her time with others. Bellamy noticed that she rarely smiled, he hadn’t seen her smile; truly smile, in a long time.

 

As he watched Clarke he thought about his conversation with Miller, and tried to see these ‘feelings’ but Bellamy himself couldn’t see it. He thought about what little time they spent together (besides the umm, physical time they spent together), and it was limited and often pointless. Clarke had removed herself from all political aspects of Camp Jaha, refusing to speak on any matters. Insisting she was content and satisfied to simply be a member of the camp, and nothing more.

 

Bellamy shook off his thoughts instead moving to help prepare for the camp’s dinner, after he was sitting down against the roaring fire he found his mind wandering to Clarke’s words. Still trying to piece together what she had been saying.

 

“Be careful, you could hurt yourself thinking that hard, what are you thinking about so hard anyway?” Raven had smacked herself down next to him, a shit-eating grin spread wide across her face.

 

Bellamy turned to send the patent Blake smirk towards Raven, “Hmm, what do you think?” Bellamy made sure to let his grin become slightly lecherous while running his eyes up and down Raven’s body.

 

“Dream on Blake” Raven rolled her eyes turning towards the fire, “been there done that, wasn’t impressed.”

 

Bellamy let out a loud laugh drawing attention to them from the few people around them, “ _Please_ Reyes,” he made sure to accentuate the word please, pulling out a sneer and knocking his arm into Raven’s. “If I remember correctly, you were the one calling out to numerous deities.” Bellamy lifted an arm, wrapping it around Raven, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Multiple times.”

 

Raven shoved at his chest, her eyes focused on the other side of camp. “Careful Blake, your girlfriend looks a little jealous.” With that Raven pushed herself up off the ground walking away and leaving Bellamy confused. Bellamy turned around to find who Raven had been looking at, only to see Clarke working on the other side of the fire.

 

-&-

 

They were currently on a scouting mission, a group from Camp Jaha, hunting in the area that had been allocated to them by the grounders. Clarke had joined them upon Bellamy’s request, which he was now beginning to regret.

 

While Bellamy had left the camp in his guard uniform, Clarke was currently dressed much like a grounder. Her hair complied into multiple intricate and complex plaits, her hair covered in a red powder covering her naturally blonde hair and eyes smothered by dark paint.

 

When she had exited her tent dressed as she was, many of the camp had stared. As she was walking towards the hunting group, people had moved out of her pathway.

 

Even after they left the camp, far from their sight. The group had remained tense, everyone glancing back at Clarke. It had prompted Bellamy to suggest they spilt up, volunteering himself to work with Clarke.

 

After separating, Clarke had begun tracking an animal’s footprints, softly explaining to Bellamy that she believed it was a panther. But while Clarke was tracking, Bellamy was silently fuming at Clarke’s chosen state of dress. Constantly reminding him of the day he begged her to come home, and her refusal.

 

He was so distracted that he failed to notice the slight growling coming from the left. Clarke’s abruptly stopped, forcing Bellamy to do the same unless he wanted to run into Clarke. Bellamy quickly begun to assess the area around him, bringing his gun up to his side ready for use, finding movement to his left he forced Clarke’s body slightly behind his. The panther was already running at them, but Bellamy had his gun up firing at the animal, it falling to the ground before them.

 

But the growling continued, and Bellamy realized too late that he had failed to evaluate the area around them properly, when a deep growl was heard behind them.

 

By the time he had managed to turn, the panther already had its teeth firmly implanted in Clarke’s right shoulder. Bellamy struggled to lift the gun in his hand up, Clarke’s screams filling the air and making his heart pound.

 

“Bellamy, gun!”

 

The gunshots were loud, Bellamy shooting until the barrel rang clear, the animal’s wild movements stopping above Clarke’s body.

 

Bellamy rushed forward pulling the panther off Clarke’s body, pulling her up and tugging at the torn fabric on her shoulder to better look at the fresh wound. The flesh was jagged and torn, oozing blood down her back. Unzipping his jacket to pull out the small pack inside, with small patches of clean fabric he could use to clean the wound.

 

After situating himself on the ground, Bellamy worked on cleaning Clarke’s wound and covering it, so it could be looked at later once they returned to camp. Feeling breath on his face, Bellamy looked up after finishing his work, Clarke’s head turned to watch him work.

 

Bellamy was caught in her bright blue eyes, soft and alluring, pulling his focus. Clarke shifted to face him full on, situating herself within his legs. Resting her forehead against his, Bellamy was caught in the magnitude that was Clarke Griffin. Even with the dressings of a grounder, he was captivated by her, the real her.

 

“Ai hod you in,” the words flowing softly against his skin.

 

He let her words settle in the air, their faces close enough for Bellamy to initiate a kiss and yet he was content to just savour this one peaceful moment between them.

 

Bellamy was running his hands up her back, when he heard movement, pulling back to see Kane entering the small clearing that held them.

 

Kane raised an eyebrow, a clear question, instead of answering Bellamy stood brushing away the awkward tension pulling Clarke with him.

 

“Got caught surprised by the second one,” he moved aside to allow Kane to see the two deceased animals. Clarke turning to show where the animal had bitten into her, “Good thing you’re here, you can carry the second one.”

 

Kane huffed while picking up the closest panther, Bellamy smirking as he struggled, before lifting the second into his own arms. As they found the others and begun their journey back to camp, Bellamy let his mind wander once again to her words. Wandering once again about what she was saying to him, maybe he could ask Octavia. He mentally shuttered at the thought, Octavia definitely wasn’t Clarke’s number one fan after the missiles in Tondc. But he supposed he could just say he heard the words in passing, and was wandering what they meant.

 

-&-

 

After returning to camp, Bellamy followed Clarke into the medical rooms, finding Clarke and her mother. Realizing he might be interrupting a private moment he turned to leave the two of them alone, “Bellamy please come in.”

 

He turned finding Doctor Griffin with a tense smile on her face, but her eyes were welcoming, Bellamy tentatively walked to stand next to the bed Clarke was currently seated on.

 

Bellamy stood watching probably encroaching on their space, he found himself leaning over Doctor Griffin’s shoulder, watching her work. Every so often she would cough and turn to give him a stern look, forcing him to take a step back.

 

“Bellamy, I just wanted to thank you for looking after my daughter.”

 

“Doctor Griffin-,”

 

“Please call me Abby, ” the smile made Bellamy tense but he nodded and continued with what he was saying.

“I was just doing what anyone else would,” Bellamy was awkwardly stepping from foot to foot.

 

Abby was eyeing him intently now, judging him. Before she turned giving a look to Clarke, who responded with a stern shake of her head and a glare. Coughing awkwardly she responded carefully, “Well, yes of course. But still, thank you.” Abby turned away from Bellamy, smiling softy at Clarke and whispering to her softly.

 

Bellamy watched the two of them converse quietly, Abby turning to walk past Bellamy, “I’m just going to go grab some medication to strive off infection, _you_ watch her.” Abby’s sentence was easy but also a clear demand.

 

After Abby was gone, Bellamy walked to stand next to Clarke, her eyes faced awkwardly away.

 

“Clarke, what does ‘ai hod yu in’ mean?”

 

Clarke’s head snapped up, Bellamy had repeated the words enough to know he was at least saying them correctly. Clarke seemed to struggle for a moment before swallowing, “it means, - “ breathing deeply Clarke turned to face Bellamy head on, “it means I –“

 

“Alright, here you go.” Bellamy turned facing Abby, who handed Clarke the medication and rattled off instructions.

 

They walked out of the medical rooms together, Clarke turning and walking away before Bellamy could even stop her.

 

-&-

 

Bellamy cornered Clarke later that night, the firelight bright on her face. But she evaded his questions, leading him away from the fire and into the woods, with promises of answering them, when they were away from everyone else.

 

But after leading him just outside the camp walls, they had somehow ended up wrapped around each other. Clarke pushed up against a tree, Bellamy's hands roaming further and further the longer they spent there. Until finally Bellamy had Clarke’s legs wrapped around his waist, his hips moving faster and faster until Clarke and him were both moaning, her soft whimpers flowing through the air around them. Bellamy nearly whimpered himself, when Clarke whispered the words against his neck. Knowing that they had to mean _something,_ he just had no clue what.

 

Clarke left first, walking back through the walls alone. So as not to alert anyone (well anyone besides those who already knew what they were doing together) to their activities outside the wall, Bellamy waited until enough time had passed before entering himself.

 

Only to find Octavia, standing next to the entrance, arms crossed and a severe look on her face.

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, already sensing the onslaught of attitude. “Hello O, may I help you?”

 

“Wanna explain why you’re running around outside the walls with Princess?”

 

“Hmm, O I didn’t realize you controlled who I spent time with.”

 

Octavia made a point of stopping Bellamy then, shoving him backwards, “maybe it’s pay back for the controlling attitude, you’ve always had about who I hang out with.”

 

Bellamy was on the verge of making a statement about how it was different, and at least he wasn’t hanging out with a grounder when Octavia slapped him over the back of his head.

 

“What O!?”    

 

“Just, be careful –“ Bellamy cut her off before she could finish her sentence, sneering at the comment he believed she was about to make.

 

“I don’t think I have to worry about Clarke hurting me,” Bellamy waited for the hard look and the tense response about her being responsible for hundreds of deaths and therefore how she could easily hurt him but instead Octavia provided him with an extremely pitying look.

 

“I’m more concerned about the emotional hurt she could cause,”

 

“What O? You don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Bellamy turned and begun to walk away.

 

“I know that you nearly broke the last time she up and left, and I know that now you’re more invested, her leaving could break you.”

 

Smirking at her words, Bellamy ignored the small tug in his heart. “Invested? What the hell does that mean?”

 

“Bell, everyone in this camp sees how you look at her. Everyone knows how devastated you were when she left, how hard you looked for her and how broken you were when you found her and she refused to come back.”

 

Seeming to decide that she had said all she needed to, Octavia made to walk away when Bellamy grabbed her arm to stop her before she could move to far. “Wait, - What does ‘ai hod yu in’ mean?”

 

Octavia’s eyes widened slightly a suspicious look appearing on her face, “who said it to you?”

 

Bellamy’s awkward shoulder shrug, gave Octavia all the information she needed. Whatever it meant, it made Octavia’s eyes soften, “ask her yourself.”

 

Groaning at her response, “I’ve _tried_ ” stressing the word ‘tried’ to indicate just how often he had.

 

“Try harder.” Octavia walked away without offering him anything else.

 

-&-

 

It all blew up four days later, the whole camp seeming to stop as Jasper yelled profanities at Clarke. Following her around to scream at her as she worked, Bellamy saw her attempt to calm the situation, nervously looking around at the people watching them. Her mistake was when she leant forward to place her hand on his arm, he responded by pushing her down to the ground. Intimidatingly leaning over her, Bellamy pushed through the crowd, which was beginning to form.

 

“Jasper man, come on. Walk away.” Bellamy grabbed at his body, pushing him away from Clarke.

 

Jasper turned on Bellamy, the smell of alcohol wafting up to his nose. “How can you defend a killer?”

 

By this point Monty, Miller and a few others had come to surround the two of them. Trying to silence Jasper, but he was determined to continue.

 

“How are all of you okay with this? She’s a killer and you’re all just happily living with her!”

 

Bellamy’s anger was growing and after sharing a look with Miller, he grabbed the boy dragging him away from Bellamy before he decided to deal with him. Raven had made her way into the circle now, screaming at the crowd to “get a life, and move on.” Slowly dispersing the crowd of people.

 

Bellamy turned, leaning down to give Clarke a hand up, but instead she ignored it. Standing on her own, and walking away before anyone could talk to her, disappearing for the rest of the day.

 

Bellamy was unable to find her at dinner, even going to far as to search the camp for her and ask her mother. He had almost given up, the fire was dead and the camp was quiet aside from the small sounds of the night guards walking around the wall. It was only by chance that Bellamy caught sight of the small figure near the gates, a bag seated on her back and a nervous stance.

 

Fearing the worse, his heart begun pounding in his chest. Bellamy strode quickly towards the gates, “Clarke?”

 

He hoped the nervous quiver in his voice wasn’t obvious, hoped that what he was seeing was a simple misunderstanding. But the guilty look on her face, proved him wrong. “You’re leaving?” The shock and disbelief clear in his voice.

 

“I – Bellamy,- “

 

When she suddenly stopped, Bellamy gave her the chance to finish her sentence. Instead she stepped up close to his chest, placing her head against his neck, “Ai hod yu in.”

 

As she turned her head to kiss his cheek, Bellamy pushed her away while shivering at the memory of the first time she left. “What the hell does that mean?” His voice was harsh and cruel, the wetness welling up in his eyes, as he attempted to keep the tears at bay.

 

Clarke slowly lowered her arms from where they had held him, “it means, I love you.”

 

Bellamy swallowed the thickness in his throat, refusing to look away from her eyes until he could see what he was looking for inside her blue eyes. “Then prove it, stay.”

 

They were standing in an awkward stand off and neither refused to move or say anything until Bellamy turned, making his way to his room. Praying that Clarke would still be there in the morning, he refused to turn and look at her. Afraid to see her walk away, but equally afraid to see her stay.

Lying on the bed, Bellamy heard the door creak open, his heart beating growing faster. Almost exploding when the warm body slid into bed next to him, Clarke’s head leaning down against his chest, Bellamy wrapping his arms tight around her body, fearing she would slip away if given the chance.

 

“We’ll get through this together.” Bellamy tightened his arms, to further prove his statement.

 

It was only after the pounding in his chest had slowed and Clarke’s body had finally relaxed against his, that he leant down and whispered the words back to Clarke.

 

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke.”

 

  


End file.
